The Hurricane and The British Boy With the Heart Too Sizes Too Big
by elilover2
Summary: They shouldn't work together, these too astronomically different people, but they do.


**A/N: **

**This started out with an actual plot, I swear. **

***Sigh***

** I don't own House of Anubis or its characters. **

It's getting to be that Fabian Rutter is more trouble than he's worth, mostly because he has more control over Jerome than anyone ever has. One look from Fabian can send a sulking, pouting Jerome away from an unopened can or load of white laundry. It's really rather annoying, especially since Jerome is fully capable of taking care of himself or, more specifically, making his own decisions about what so happens to cross the line.

And yet, he doesn't ever bother to argue when Fabian gives him _that _look or says his name _that_ way, because he knows Fabian is just trying to look out for him. If he puts dye in Patricia's shampoo again, he's get detention. If he sets up a line of fishing wire in the doorway, hair thin and invisible, Victor will trip over it and put him on house arrest for three weeks. In hindsight, Fabian is really just protecting him.

Well, protecting him and everyone else, since Alfie is just as likely to put dye in Patricia's shampoo and anyone can think of fishing wire.

That's the odd part, is that Fabian is using his powers for the good of everyone, not just Jerome. And, maybe that's why they work so well together, since Jerome is known for wreaking havoc and Fabian just wants to fix it. Jerome is like the hurricane and Fabian is those people who hand out teddy bears to children. He makes everything ok with his warning looks and his desperate attempts to keep Jerome at bay.

Still, Jerome does get a little annoyed at times, when he has a particularly good prank planned and Fabian ruins it all. He'll be all set to pour salt in Nina's tea or superglue Eddie's shoes to the floor and there's Fabian, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, giving him that look that clearly says "Do you really want to do that?"

Jerome could say "Yes, in fact, I do" but it never seems to come out. Instead, he caps the salt and the superglue and no one's any the wiser to the fact that they were just saved by a British boy with a heart two sizes too big.

Once, Jerome got halfway through a prank, only to find that Fabian had alerted the intended victim before any serious damage could be imposed. Jerome had tried to ignore Fabian, and it had worked for nearly a whole day, be he'd cracked when Fabian had brought him a tray of cookies and a soft spoken apology.

Because, really, how could he say no to a British boy with a heart two sizes too big?

They call them Beauty and the Beast, Jerome being the beast and Fabian being the beauty, because they are so astronomically different. One likes to help and one likes to hurt, which means they should be absolutely disastrous. Fabian shouldn't be able to control the hurricane that is Jerome Clarke, and Jerome shouldn't want to listen to the nerdy but nice Fabian Rutter.

So, why is it that they do?

Jerome's thought about it ever since they got together and he thinks they just need each as a balance. Life _is _all about balance after all, any way you can get it, and that's what they bring to each other. Jerome gets to rethink some of his pranks and, occasionally, Fabian helps him set a prank up. They work with each other.

Or, maybe they just like each other because they are so wrong for each other it makes them right. Good and bad shouldn't go together, because good and bad are two different forces, but that's what keeps it interesting. It's boring when you have the same thoughts, the same feelings, but to be too different is never an option. It's ok to disagree, just as long as you don't let it get in the way of anything else.

It really shouldn't even matter why they work, since they work, and that's all Jerome cares about. It just feels right to have Fabian's fingers laced through his, or Fabian's pressed to his, or Fabian's heart next to his when they're laying sprawled on the couch. It just feels _right_; like riding a bike for the first time by yourself.

All in all, Jerome is pretty content with what he has. Sure, Fabian can give that look a little too often, but it's the only way to keep Jerome in line. Slowly, Jerome is beginning to learn that there just might _be _a line, and it's only ok to cross it on occasion, when someone really deserves it.

And Fabian is learning that, while property destroying pranks are _bad_, they can also be extremely fun, especially when that property is Patricia's hair. He's even landed himself in detention, though he claims it was all Jerome's fault.

And yeah, maybe the Hurricane and the British boy with a heart too sizes too big _shouldn't _work, but the great thing is _they do_. It's weird and it will _never _make sense, but it doesn't _have _to. Love doesn't make sense, it never will, because love likes to catch you off guard and knock you around. It likes to give you false hopes and then hand you all you've ever asked for in a package you would normally turn away from. Love has a way of surprising you by letting you surprise yourself, and that's why it's such a good thing.

If you're like a Hurricane and a British boy with a heart too sizes too big, you know that love is a very good thing.


End file.
